


Like His Favorite Mare

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Prisoner Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony Stark visits Loki before Thor takes him back to Asgard.  He gets what he wants.





	Like His Favorite Mare

**Author's Note:**

> This one would not leave me alone until i wrote it.  
> For this story, Loki is locked up in Stark Tower after the events of the Avengers until Thor takes him home.

Stark couldn’t get Loki out of his mind. He knew he was down in the reinforced part of the Tower, a place he’d allowed Fury to control, a maximum security, Hulk-proof holding cell similar to the one on the helicarrier. 

He waited until the others were all in bed or gone somewhere else and not in the Tower, then he slipped down to the cell. 

Loki raised his head when Stark approached the guards. He smiled a slow smile. He was shackled, both legs and arms to the wall. He had some room to move about and could lie on the bed provided, but he was still chained to the wall. 

“Stark. I was expecting you sooner or later,” Loki drawled in that deceptively silky voice.

“Why is that?”

“You think you come out of some noble concern, but you don’t. You want to gloat, to show me who is the better _man_. You are out of your league, Stark. Way out of it.” 

“I’m not chained to the wall.” 

“I think you might like it. Isn’t there a little part of you that needs to be punished? Hmm?”

Stark knew that Loki was testing which buttons worked the best. 

“I don’t have to test you, Stark. I know what is in your mind.” 

Stark turned to the guards. “Leave us.” 

“But Mr. Stark, Director Fury -”

“Go call him! Whatever! Just leave us for an hour. Let me into the cell. You can lock me in.”

They reluctantly obeyed him; it was his building.

“So now you’re in the cell with the beast. What do you want to do? Shall I tell you your heart’s desire?” In seconds, Stark was looking at Steve Rogers shackled to the wall. Loki spoke in Steve’s voice. “Is this who you dream of when you are all alone in the middle of the night? Do you dream of Rogers riding you like a stallion with his favorite mare? Do you want him to fuck you until you can’t stand?”

“Enough! I didn’t come here to see Rogers. I came to see you.” 

And he was Loki again, eyes flashing as he smiled that indulgent smile he reserved for mere mortals. 

“Want me to fuck you like that?” Loki purred. 

He did. He couldn’t have explained it to anyone. It wasn’t mind control but it was like some sort of enchantment. He knew the bastard worked magic. As much as he wanted to think that wasn’t a real thing, it was and Loki was a master of it. 

“You know damn well that’s what I want,” Stark said to him. 

As suddenly as he had changed from Loki to Rogers and back moments before, he dropped the shackles to the floor with a clatter. Stark felt a trickle of sweat roll down his face. This was more than he’d bargained for. 

“If you could get free, why did you even let them chain you?” 

“You all needed me to be chained. You feel safer. I am going back with Thor. Where else would I go? The chains are simply an illusion I allow you.” 

“Is there any point in me calling the guards?”

“Not at all. I told you that I’m not going anywhere and I’m not. One thing, if you want me to fuck you, you do have to come close enough for me to touch you.” 

Tony stood still for a moment as if he might turn around and leave, but he was sure that Loki knew better. He took a halting step. 

“Are you afraid of me?”

“Yes.”

“You should be, but I have no desire to hurt you. Are you sure you don’t want me to be Rogers?” He narrowed his eyes. “You saved the world. You certainly don’t deserve punishment. You played a good game and won.”

Tony still wasn’t close enough to touch Loki. 

“Come closer. Lose the clothes. I will if you will.” 

Tony never took his eyes from Loki as he began to remove his clothing, one piece at time. Loki followed suit. The trickster was tall, slender but there was strength in those sinewy arms and shoulders. His skin was pale all over, but not pasty. Even magic couldn’t completely contain the cold beauty of the ice giant that he really was. 

Tony whispered, “God help me.”

Loki grinned at him, the cat about to devour the hapless mouse. “No one can help you now. For the next fifty minutes, you are mine.” 

Tony stepped close enough to touch Loki and the word yes came out of him, sounding more like an entreaty than an affirmation. 

Loki reached a hand out and touched him, a palm to Tony’s chest. The hand was cool, yet it set Tony Stark on fire. Desire so intense that it nearly hurt shot through him. He wanted this creature more than anything or anyone he’d ever wanted. 

Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him close, reaching down between them and roughly grabbing Tony’s penis. Tony groaned aloud. 

“Shall I finish you now and send you back to your safe little room?”

“No.”

“No?” Loki asked with his usual half sneer. “What do you want?” 

Tony sank to his knees, Loki letting go of him as he did. He wasted no time in taking Loki into his mouth. He felt a moment of triumph when Loki forgot himself long enough to gasp as Tony took him deep into the back of his throat. 

“Half of the whores in the galaxy could take lessons from you, Stark. You please me.”

Tony didn’t stop. He sucked Loki until the prisoner came down his throat. Tony didn’t move even after Loki was done and had pulled free of his mouth. 

“You came down here to give yourself to me. Did you bring something to help ease the path?”

Tony nodded. God help him, he had come prepared for this. He found a tube in the pocket of his discarded pants and handed it to Loki. 

“I would like to ride you like a mare. Would that please you as well, Stark? Are you saving that for Rogers? Are you sure he likes dick?” 

“Ride me,” Tony said, ignoring the taunting and hating himself for it. 

Loki prepared him, oddly careful not to hurt him. Then he positioned Tony on all fours and moved up behind him exactly like the beast he emulated. He held Tony’s flanks in his hands as he rammed into him over and over again. 

“Touch yourself if you want to. I want you to have some pleasure as well,” Loki said quite breathlessly as he pounded into Stark. Tony moved onto one elbow so he could reach beneath himself and take his cock in hand. 

It was fast, intense, and soon, Loki cried out Stark’s name, cried out “Tony” and spilled himself a second time, Tony following soon after. Loki was still a few moments then Tony realized the god had leaned close and was planting soft kisses between his shoulder blades. Once they moved apart, Loki further astounded him by kissing his mouth, one long, sweet kiss. 

Loki wiped himself clean as Tony did the same from the small supply of towels and washcloths that were equipped in his room. Tony dressed, never taking his eyes from the puzzling prisoner. 

Loki moved back to the wall and his chains were back in place in seconds. 

“Go. Tell Rogers how you feel. Don’t waste time. Your lives here are pitifully short. Maybe he will love you back. Be brave enough to find out. Now go. You got what you wanted.”

“Did you?” Stark asked, genuinely mystified by Loki. 

“I did. You are a better man than you know. And a worse one.”

The guards returned seconds later, to let Tony out. They were satisfied the prisoner was secure as they settled back in for the rest of their shifts. 

Loki watched him go, hoping he did find the strength he sought. He was going to need it all.


End file.
